Don't Need It
by SkyGem
Summary: When Tsuna is five, Nana finally gets her act together and divorces Iemitsu. A little more than a year later, the two find themselves being welcomed into the Yamamoto family. With a proper father figure and a newfound older brother figure, Tsuna's first meeting with Reborn goes quite differently. Two-shot. No pairings. Family fluff
1. A Family

Summary: When Tsuna is five, Nana finally gets her act together and divorces Iemitsu. A little more than a year later, the two find themselves being welcomed into the Yamamoto family. With a proper father figure and a newfound older brother figure, Tsuna's first meeting with Reborn goes quite differently. Two-shot. No pairings. Family fluff.

SkyGem: Well…I don't really know where this came from…but I hope you like it, ne? And I acknowledge that this would make a pretty good multi-chap, so if anyone is interested in continuing it, it's (eventually) going up in the plot dump of my blog. The link can be found on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun," said the kind man, a bright smile on his face as he bent down, bringing himself to eye level with the small brunet. "My name is Tsuyoshi, but from now on, if you want to, you can call me otou-san!"

Tsuna stared at the man with wide eyes, not able to believe what he was hearing, before ducking his head, looking down at his fidgety feet.

Tsuyoshi, seeming to misunderstand his actions, let out a soft chuckle, saying, "If you don't feel comfortable, though, you don't have to-"

"No!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, looking up with wide eyes, and Tsuyoshi's expression became confused. A bright blush crossed the little boy's face as he turned his face down again, looking shyly up at Tsuyoshi through his lashes. "Tsu-kun has never had anyone to call otou-san before…c-can Tsu-kun really call you that?"

Shocked, Tsuyoshi looked up at his fiancée, who would be his wife in a few weeks' time, for confirmation when he heard this, and she smiled weakly at him.

"Because Iemitsu-san is always busy with work, he never had time to come home much. The last time he came to visit us before we divorced was when Tsu-kun was two. He doesn't remember him."

Tsuyoshi looked back down at Tsuna, and when he saw that heartbreakingly hopeful expression on the boy's face, he couldn't help but curse at Iemitsu's idiocy; his son deserved so much more than this.

Not letting any of his anger at a certain blond show on his face lest he scare his new son, Tsuyoshi smiled widely at the boy and ruffled his hair, saying, "Of course I don't mind! As long as you don't mind sharing your okaa-san with me and your new aniki?"

"A-Aniki?" asked Tsuna in an unsure voice, and that was when he noticed the boy who was curiously peeking out from his hiding place behind Tsuyoshi.

When the boy met his eyes, he smiled and gave a little wave, saying, "Ohayou! My name is Takeshi! It's nice to meet you, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

"Oi! Stop bullying my brother!" shouted an eight-year-old Takeshi as he ran towards the bullies that were picking on Tsu-kun.

The three boys all ran away upon seeing him, and Takeshi didn't chase after them, thinking it more important to see whether his brother was okay and to get him back home.

"O-onii-san," sobbed Tsuna, immediately latching onto Takeshi the moment the older boy was within reach.

"Shh, it's okay, Tsu-kun, they're gone now, so let's go home, okay? Otou-san will make the hurt go away."

Tsuna just nodded wordlessly in reply, tightening his grip on his brother's arm as they made their way to the sushi shop their family owned.

Upon entering the shop, it didn't take more than five seconds for their father to notice Tsuna's state, and the man immediately dropped what he was doing and approached his two boys, cleaning his hands on a towel before picking Tsuna up in his arms and fussing over him.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi? What happened?"

"S-some boys were b-bullying Tsu-kun!" sobbed the little boy as he hugged his father tightly around the neck.

"Oh, Tsuna," sighed Tsuyoshi, wiping the tears from his son's eyes, and kissing each and every one of his scratches and bruises. "Shh, you'll be fine, okay? Who were the boys that did this to you? I'll go talk to their parents, hm?"

"Forget that, Tsuyoshi-san!" called one of the customers currently in the restaurant, a regular by the name of Takarada, "just tell us where they live! We'll take care of them for you, Tsu-kun!"

"That's right! No one messes with our Tuna!" called another of the customers, a mischievous smile on his face as some of the other customers laughed in agreement. The thing is…they were only half-joking. All the customers at TakeSushi were quite fond of Tsuyoshi's sons and it didn't make them happy when one of them came in looking all beat up.

Tsuna giggled softly at what they were saying while Tsuyoshi's brows furrowed. "Oi! Stop saying such irresponsible things!"

As everyone smiled sheepishly and ducked their heads, Takarada just laughed, saying, "Then if you don't want us to take care of them, why not enroll your boys in karate? They're always welcome at my dojo."

Takarada's family owned a small dojo not too far from TakeSushi, and while he already had quit a few students, he didn't mind taking on two more."

"Ooh! Can we, otou-san?" asked Tsuna, his expression hopeful. "Please? Can we? Pretty please?"

"Yeah! I want to learn Karate!" said Takeshi excitedly, tugging on his father's clothes.

"I'll discuss it with your mother," was all Tsuyoshi would say on the subject.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna, why did you decide to keep Sawada as your last name? Don't you want to be a Yamamoto?"

A ten-year-old Tsuna, who was lying on his stomach, reading a manga, looked up at his brother, who was staring at him with an almost hurt expression from his place in front of the computer, where he had just recently been surfing the net.

The two were in Takeshi's room, and had been hanging out with a companionable silence between them before Takeshi had broken it with his odd question. When their parents had first married, Tsuna was too young to decide which surname he wanted to take on, but last week, on his tenth birthday, he had been deemed old enough to make the decision, and had been asked the question.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Tsuna had finally answered that he wanted to keep the last name Sawada, and while his mother had looked disappointed, his father's expression had been one of a kind of proud understanding, and Tsuna didn't doubt that the man had understood why he'd made the decision.

Takeshi, on the other hand, hadn't been able to understand, though, and it had been bothering him incessantly.

Laying down the WSJ magazine in his hand, Tsuna turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he answered.

"It's not that I don't want to be a Yamamoto…" he answered, and Takeshi just kept quiet, waiting for him to continue. "It's just that…well, you know how otou-san is always telling us how our heritage is important?"

Takeshi looked at his brother in confusion, as if to ask what that had to do with anything.

"Well," said Tsuna, "even if I am part of the Yamamoto family now, I was still born a Sawada, and that last name is a part of my heritage. Just because my biological father wasn't the best father or husband around doesn't mean that my ancestors were at fault. I'm one of only two Sawada's left from what I know. Don't you think it would be kinda childish to let the Sawada line die out because of something like this?"

There was complete and utter silence for a few moments before Takeshi let out a small chuckle and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"You're amazing, you know that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna just smile in reply, saying, "Anyways, it's not like we need the same last name to be brothers!"

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well there's the fluff-filled first chapter! I hope you like! Next chapter will have the meeting with Reborn, Gokudera's arrival ('cause I just adore him) and, get ready for it, a confrontation with he-who-shall-not-be-named! And no, I don't mean Voldemort. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Oh, and for those of you that don't know, WSJ stands for Weekly Shounen Jump. Ciao for now!

P.S. Anyone who can guess why I chose this as the title gets virtual hugs and cookies! There are two reasons ^^.

P.P.S. I have a temporary poll up for now! Please vote on it, ne? Then I'll put the current poll back up!


	2. Heritage

SkyGem: Wow, you guys have no idea how surprised I am that this has gotten such an overwhelming response! I was expecting maybe 15-20 reviews not 50! Hehe, but you know….I think I might start shipping TsuyoshixNana. They are just sooo adorable together! So if you see any more of that pairing from me, don't be surprised, ne? Oh, and congrats to everyone who guessed that the title refers to Tsuna not needing Iemitsu! That was one of the reasons, and quite a few of you got it! Surprisingly, though, Ryuu-chan was the only one that got the other reason, which was actually mentioned in the previous chapter XD Hugs and cookies to everyone that got at least one of the reasons correct!

* * *

Tsuyoshi and Nana were in the middle of preparing a huge order when Nana brought up the subject of a tutor.

"Tsuyoshi-san, what do you think about getting a tutor for Tsu-kun and Tak-kun?"

"Tutor?" asked the man, not looking up from his work.

"That's right," replied Nana, as she cut up a huge tuna that was to be delivered to a party of 100 later that night; the two of them would often chat idly while on the job. "Our boys' grades are so low, you know? And I found this interesting flyer in the mailbox this morning. It said that the grade and subject don't matter, and that they would raise our kids to be the leaders of the next generation. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Really, now?" her husband replied absently as he thought the idea over; it was true that his sons were suffering a bit in terms of academics, and it wasn't like they couldn't afford a tutor anyways.

After a few moments' thought, he agreed to the idea, and before long, the two of them moved onto other topics, not knowing what demon would soon descend upon their peaceful home.

* * *

"Geez Sawada, it's all because of you that we lost!" whined a classmate of Tsuna's, teasing him good-naturedly.

"Yeah," added in another of their classmates, poking the boy's cheek as he said, "How is it that you can be the star of our school's karate team, but be so clumsy when it comes to other sports?"

Tsuna just shrugged helplessly, letting out a small chuckle and saying, "I'm just naturally clumsy, you know?"

"I don't believe you," said classmate number one.

"It's probably just a trick to get girls, isn't it?" asked classmate number two, leering suggestively at Tsuna.

"G-girls?" squeaked Tsuna in confusion, and the rest of their group laughed.

"Stop acting dumb," laughed classmate number three. "There's no way you couldn't have noticed it! The girls love you!"

"Though probably not in the way you'd want," said classmate number one. "They practically think of you as one of them, what with you being 'sweet, sensitive, cute, and clumsy'. Their words, not mine!"

Tsuna's face flushed bright red when he heard this.

"And not to mention…"

"Hey Tsuna!"

"…him," added in classmate number three. "The girls just love your close relationship with your step-brother."

"What's up?" asked Takeshi as he approached the group, a clueless smile on his face as he took in Tsuna's completely red face.

"It's nothing, aniki," said Tsuna, tugging on the taller male's sleeve, "Let's just go, ne? Kaa-san and tou-san wanted us to come home early today to meet the new tutor."

"Ah, hai! Let's go then!"

And Tsuna walked quickly away from his laughing classmates, his face still burning.

* * *

When the two brothers arrived home, they found a hastily scribbled note on the door saying, "TakeSushi is closed today due to personal reasons. We apologize greatly for the inconvenience."

Tsuna and Takeshi shared a surprised look before going in; neither of them had known that the restaurant would be closed today.

"Tadaima!" they both called once they had crossed the restaurant and had stepped over the threshold and began climbing the stairs that led to their living quarters.

When no one answered, both boys began to get a little worried, and when they stepped into the living room, they immediately felt the tension in the room, which was so thick they could cut it with a knife.

Upon their arrival, everyone turned to stare at them…or more particularly, Tsuna.

'Everyone' included both their parents and…a baby?

"What's going on?" asked Takeshi, looking around at everyone confusedly.

"This is Reborn," introduced their father, his expression strained. "He's a hitman that says he was hired to train Tsuna as the boss of a mafia Family called the Vongola."

Now normally, Takeshi would have tried to make a joke out of this and try to lighten up the atmosphere, but there was just too much tension. No one even thought to wonder how an infant could be a hitman, because it was infinitely clear from the two-year-old's steady gaze and his perfect posture that he was definitely not an ordinary baby.

And in the ensuing silence, Tsuna walked up to the baby and sat on the ground before him, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them before resting his chin on them.

"What happened to the Ninth's sons?" asked the boy, looking Reborn in the eye.

If the baby was surprised at Tsuna's words, he hid it well, merely replying with, "Enrico was shot in a feud, Massimo was drowned, and Federico was reduced to bone."

As Tsuna's family were all freaking out and wondering what the hell was going on, Tsuna just nodded before saying, "So as Vongola Shoudai's great-great-great-grandson, that would leave me as the only legitimate candidate left."

"That's right," replied the baby, Reborn, keeping a tight lid on his surprise. There was no way he was going to let the boy know just how caught off-guard he was by his knowledge of the Vongola.

After just a moment's hesitation, Tsuna finally got up, saying, "Alright then. Why don't we go back to my room and you can start the teaching then, Reborn-sensei?"

"T-Tsuna?" stuttered out Tsuyoshi, and Tsuna turned to look at his father, a worried expression crossing his face; his father never stuttered, so for him to do so must mean that he was beyond shocked, and maybe just a little afraid.

"H-How…?" he asked, and a small, resigned smile crossed Tsuna's face.

"Heritage, remember, tou-san? A few years ago, I was researching the Sawada family history, and when I found out that my great-great-great grandfather, Sawada Ieyasu-san, was Italian, not Japanese, I decided to research, and I found out a little about the Vongola, which he founded."

"B-but…Just because one of your ancestors founded a mafia family _does not _mean that you have to take over that family," said Tsuyoshi, his voice back under control, his expression stern.

"But the fact that my biological father holds a rather important position in the Family does. There's no way that the Vongola and its allies will allow the son of the "Young Lion of the Vongola" to not be involved with the mafia," explained Tsuna, and Tsuyoshi had the urge to curse Iemitsu all over again; all their troubles, it seemed, stemmed from that guy.

"And if I'm just going to be a part of the mafia anyways, why not just make it my goal to return the Vongola to what it was supposed to be in the first place?"

"What it was supposed to be in the first place?" asked Nana, who had stayed quiet up until now.

"A vigilante group," was Tsuna's answer, and his smile widened just a little. "The Vongola weren't supposed to be evil, tou-san."

Takeshi, who was still standing by the doorway, was the only one who saw Tsuna's hands, which were clenched behind his back, and shaking slightly, and from just that, the tall brunet was able to see just how hard it was for Tsuna to keep a calm face in front of their parents.

Wanting to reassure the younger brunet, he walked up to him, through an arm around his shoulders and drew him close, saying, "And I'll make sure he doesn't accidentally get himself killed!"

And now everyone was staring at Takeshi in surprise.

"B-but, Takeshi!" said Tsuna, "This isn't a game or anything! We're talking about the real mafia! What if _you_ get killed?"

"Then I'll have done it to protect you, and I won't have any regrets!" replied the boy, "And anyways, I just have to train hard enough so that that doesn't happen, right?"

Tsuna tried for quite a while longer to convince him out of it, but he wouldn't budge in his decision, just like Tsuna wouldn't budge when their parents tried to get him to reconsider.

And finally, the discussion/argument only ended when Reborn led the two boys to Tsuna's room to get the training started, letting Takeshi sit in because it related to his future as well.

* * *

It didn't take long for Reborn's presence in the Yamamoto household to bring madness into the family's lives.

Thanks to Reborn's Dying Will bullets, everyone at school was now treating Tsuna extra nicely.

Now why was this?

Because they thought he'd had some kind of run-in with the local Yakuza and that he was now being forced to run around in his boxers from time to time and do outrageous things that would ruin his reputation. It didn't even once cross their minds that he might be doing this on purpose because he was their little tuna fish, and just not capable of that!

"But don't worry, Tsu-kun!" the girls told him one day, tears in their eyes, "We'll definitely find a way to pay those yakuza thugs back for what stealing away your innocence! Just stay strong!"

The boys' reaction was quite the same, though with less drama and tears, and it was at times like these that Tsuna thanked the heavens that he was liked well enough by his classmates that he wouldn't start being shunned for something that wasn't even his fault.

But then again…it wasn't like they were completely wrong. The yakuza was in fact that Japanese mafia, and he was being threatened with a baby hitman with a gun, so technically…

While he was thinking of this all one day while waiting for homeroom to start, the teacher finally came in with a transfer student following closely behind.

The transfer student was introduced as Gokudera Hayato, and when he had been introduced, instead of going to his assigned seat like he'd been told, he walked right up to Tsuna's desk and kicked it so hard, it almost fell over, his eyes fixed on Tsuna in such an intense glare that the brunet had to force himself not to flinch away; he could feeling the killing intent rolling off the silveret in waves.

The girls, who had previously been swooning over him, suddenly had a one-eighty in their personalities, and began whispering to each other about what a barbarian he was for doing something so terrible to their Tsu-kun. One person even suggested that maybe he was one of the yakuza thugs that were threatening Tsuna, and soon enough, the theory spread around the room, and subsequently the school, like wildfire.

Gokudera, though, didn't seem to hear this, and turned to walk back to his seat and continued to glare at Tsuna all throughout the morning.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, Tsuna had to hold back a sigh of relief. The transfer student's glares were really starting to get to him.

"Yo! Tsuna! Are you okay?" asked Takeshi as he came over, his gaze a little sharper than usual under his cheerful expression as he looked Tsuna over to make sure there were no injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he replied cheerfully, not wanting to worry the older male.

Takeshi just stared at him suspiciously for a few moments before giving a small nod, and saying, "Well, let's go up to the roof for lunch!"

The first half of lunch was rather normal, but when Tsuna excused himself to go to the washroom, everything took a turn for the weird.

The transfer student challenged him to a duel, he almost died, and by the end of it all, he had gained a loyal puppy…er…subordinate.

* * *

To say Takeshi was surprised when his brother came back from his washroom break with the transfer student following him all puppy-like would be an understatement.

"Ne, minna-san, mind if Gokudera-kun joins us?" asked Tsuna, and after a few moments' hesitation, the other guys in their group agreed.

"As long as you're fine with it, then I don't mind!" was all Takeshi said as he threw an arm around Tsuna as the brunet sat down beside him.

"Why you bastard! How dare you act so casually around Juudaime!" shouted Gokudera immediately, taking out something that looked suspiciously like dynamite.

Takeshi's smile became a little fixed around the edges as he realized just what must have happened, but Tsuna didn't seem to notice this.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" interrupted Tsuna, trying hurriedly to get his friend to put the dynamite away. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi! My **onii-san**!"

"O-onii-san?" sputtered Gokudera, looking between the both of them, and Takeshi could just see the questions that must be going through his head.

"Our parents married when we were six," said Takeshi, his usual smile on his face, and immediately, the silveret looked absolutely mortified.

Bowing so deeply that his forehead touched the floor, Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs, "Please forgive me, Juudaime's onii-sama! I didn't mean to offend you! Please take care of me from now on as well!"

* * *

SkyGem: Omg, yay! I wrote a two thousand word chapter XD. I'm so proud of myself! Lol. It may not seem that much to you, but other than my one-shots, my chapters aren't usually much more than a thousand words each, so I'm happy about this! Although, again, I had to cut this short, and add on an extra chapter XD. The meeting with Iemitsu will have to be next chapter…anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 'cause it was a total pain to write the last five hundred or so words because I have mehndi/henna on my left hand right now. I love it once it's been washed off, but while it's still on, it's so damn annoying! Anyways, I'll stop my rambling for now XD Ciao!

P.S. Please do check out my first ever story on Fictionpress! Pretty please! I have the link to my FP on my profile, so please do take a few minutes to check out my new story! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. His Boys

SkyGem: Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? Really, I do. 94 reviews for just 2 chapters? You have any idea how happy that makes me? I'd just love to thank you all a whole bunch, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this. I hope you all like, ne?

* * *

To say Tsuyoshi was surprised when his sons brought home a friend would be an understatement.

Now, the man knew that both his boys were rather popular at school, but that didn't mean he didn't worry about them. Just because someone was popular, it didn't mean that they had a lot of _true_ friends. In fact, it often meant that they didn't have very many true friends at all, and if it had only been Takeshi, he really would have been much more worried. The fact that his sons at least had each other allayed his worries quite a bit.

Nevertheless, the day they actually brought someone else home was a very happy day for him. The fact that the boy was so very obviously a delinquent didn't dampen the Yamamoto patriarch's happiness in the least, and neither did the knowledge that the boy was from the mafia. It was completely obvious just how much the other boy absolutely adored his younger son, Tsunayoshi, and by extension, Takeshi as well, so he couldn't be all bad.

By the time a week had passed, the other boy's, Hayato's, near-worship attitude towards Takeshi had waned, and the two found themselves in a love/hate relationship that fit both their personalities rather better than what it was like before, and Tsuyoshi took it as a sign that they had grown closer. Hayato's near-worship attitude towards Tsuna didn't wane at all, though; in fact, it seemed to get even stronger.

In the silveret's eyes, it seemed, Tsuna could do no wrong, and even if it was slightly worrying, it showed how much he cared for Tsuna. Hayato and Takeshi may have gotten closer, but Hayato had been close to Tsuna from the very beginning.

By the time two weeks had passed, Tsuyoshi was surprised to find that he didn't have only two boys anymore; he had four.

One was little five-year-old Lambo, who had arrived at their home not very long after Tsuna and Takeshi had befriended Hayato; the little cow-obsessed child had been thoroughly starved of all the love and attention a child his age needed, and it had called out to the parental instincts in both Tsuyoshi and Nana, who had decided to take him in.

And the other was none other than Hayato.

Tsuyoshi didn't really know when he'd stopped thinking of the silveret as his sons' friend and started thinking of him as one of his boys. It had probably been sometime between Hayato becoming a regular at their dinner table, and learning about his tragic family situation, which went a long way to explaining his prickly exterior, and his extremely low self esteem.

The situation finally became cemented about two and a half weeks after Hayato had transferred to Nami-chuu.

Lambo had decided that he had wanted to help his new mama and papa, so he'd been clearing the customers' plates when they were done, bringing them back to the kitchen one or two at a time.

Takarada-san, Tsuna's karate teacher (Takeshi had quit when he'd discovered his love of baseball), had been watching the hardworking young boy, and let out a fond chuckle when Lambo returned to him, a wide smile on his flushed face, after he'd successfully cleared his dishes.

"Good job, Lambo-kun," praised the man, giving the smiling boy a pat on the head, and handing him a three hundred yen tip.

Lambo threw his arms around the man in a grateful hug, and Takarada-san just laughed; not surprisingly, all of the TakeSushi regulars had taken to Lambo just like they had with Tsuna so many years ago.

Not registering the bell above the door ring as another customer entered the store, Takarada-san looked up at Tsuyoshi, who was behind the counter, and said, "You know, I really envy you sometimes, Tsuyoshi-san. You have such wonderful boys."

Tsuyoshi's eyes flickered to the door for a brief second to see who had entered, before turning his gaze back to Takarada with a smile. "Yes, all four of them are such great kids, I honestly don't know what I'd do without them."

"Mm," hummed Takarada-san in agreement.

Before their conversation could go on any longer, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato approached the counter, the former two with huge grins on their faces, while the latter had a dazed expression on his.

"Tadaima!" called Tsuna and Takeshi to their father at the same time as Hayato said, "Ojamashimasu."

Tsuyoshi gave the boy an exasperated look before saying to all three of them, "Okaeri."

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato immediately put some aprons on and got to work helping their father take orders and work the register, seeing as they couldn't do any of the cooking.

When Hayato had seen that his two friends regularly helped out around their family restaurant, he had been immediate in his offer to help as well, and although he had been rather clumsy at first, he hadn't given up, and soon, he was yet another helpful hand and also, surprisingly enough, a favourite with the regulars, just like Tsuyoshi's other boys. Hayato got along rather well with the customers since, apparently, they rather approved of his moxie.

For the next few hours, the conversation with Takarada-san was forgotten, but at one point, when Tsuyoshi and Hayato found themselves alone in the kitchen while Tsuna and Takeshi were out front, tending to the customers, Hayato brought it up.

"Um, Yamamoto-san?"

"Hm?" asked Tsuyoshi, not looking up from the sashimi boat he was preparing.

"Earlier, when you said all _four_ of your boys were great, did you mean…?"

"I meant Lambo and you, of course," replied the man nonchalantly, not looking up as he gave Hayato a chance to compose himself, since the boy's face was probably bright as a tomato by now.

"M-me?" asked Hayato in a disbelieving voice.

"That's right. You spend so much time over here that you're practically part of the family," said Tsuyoshi. Stopping in his work, he looked up to see that Hayato was looking down at his feet, fidgeting shyly.

"Look at me, Hayato," Tsuyoshi said, and the silveret's head snapped up, green eyes meeting brown. "I know you haven't had a very positive family experience in your life so far, but if you're okay with it, my wife and I are more than willing to welcome you into our family. We can't legally adopt you, because we'd need your father's consent, but we can welcome you into our home and act as parental figures to you."

Hayato's eyes widened when he heard this, and all he could do was stutter out one word in reply, "W-why…?"

Tsuyoshi smiled kindly at him, saying, "Because you're a wonderful boy whom we'd love to have live with us and to be able to call our own…and because our sons absolutely adore you."

After a lot of stuttering and fidgeting and shy looks, Hayato finally agreed.

Before Tsuyoshi could officially welcome Hayato into the family, though, Tsuna and Takeshi burst in, shouting in unison, "Welcome to the family Hayato!"

* * *

The boys were all at school except for Lambo when it happened.

Tsuyoshi was chatting idly with some of his customers since it was rather slow at the moment, and his wife was upstairs, resting, as she'd been rather busy lately, and had been given the day off.

When the bell over the door rang, Tsuyoshi politely excused himself from his current conversation to tend to the customer that had just entered.

The customer was a familiar-looking middle-aged man with pale blond hair and brown eyes, his expression set into a stern frown.

As he approached the counter, Tsuyoshi was proven right when the man asked, "Are you Yamamoto Tsuyoshi?"

"That's right."

"I'm Sawada Iemitsu."

And at those words, Tsuyoshi's insides grew cold; no wonder he looked so familiar; this man standing in front of him was the one person on this earth that he truly, truly hated.

Letting out a slow breath, Tsuyoshi turned to Takarada-san, who was just finishing up his meal and was currently the only customer, and said, "I'm very sorry, Takarada-san, but on your way out, I would appreciate it very much if you could put up the 'closed' sign."

"Of course," smiled the man as he got up to leave, putting the money for food on the counter and shooting a fierce glare at Iemitsu, obviously having realized just who the man was.

Once the door had closed behind Takarada-san, Tsuyoshi began clearing away the dishes, and Iemitsu just watched him silently for a few moments before saying, "I'm here to see my son."

Tsuyoshi had to fight back the rage that rose up in him at the word 'son,' and struggled to keep his face calm, asking, "And what makes you think _your_ son would be here?"

His eyes furrowed in confusion, Iemitsu said, "I've been told that Tsunayoshi lives here with you?"

"Yes," replied Tsuyoshi, his face still a mask of calm, "_My_ son, Tsunayoshi does live here, but what does that have to do with_ your_ son?"

The response was immediate.

Iemitsu slammed his fist onto the counter, standing up with rage clear on his face. "Now you listen here," he growled, "I don't care what kind of petty grudge you hold against me, but _**don't you dare**_ bring Tsuna into it! No matter who Nana decides to marry, the fact that Tsuna is my son won't change, and I won't have you turning him against me!"

"And that's where your wrong," replied Tsuyoshi, his eyes full of rage, "Tsuna was never your son! You may have helped conceive him, but that _does not _make you his father! If you really cared for him, you would have come straight over once your ex-wife proposed a divorce! You should have fought for custody over him! You should have visited him at least once a year! But you didn't! And I'd be willing to bet a lot of money that the only reason you're here is to coddle him and try and get into his good books because you know he's going to be your superior sometime in the future!"

"You don't understand what you're talking about," growled Iemitsu, "I wanted to fight for Tsuna! I wanted to visit him every chance I got! But I couldn't! My job-"

"Your job is what?" interrupted Tsuyoshi, "Is more important than your own son?"

"It's too dangerous for me to involve him in it! All these years, I stayed away from him to _keep him safe_ and it was slowly killing me inside, but I did it because I love him!"

"Don't give me that!" hissed Tsuyoshi. "You didn't stay away because you loved him, but because you were too weak to fight for him, because you thought of your Famiglia as more important than your family."

And before Iemitsu could fire off a retort, the bell over the entrance rang, heard clearly in the moment of silence between the two mean.

As Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi both looked to see it had entered, and Tsuyoshi saw that it was his three boys.

"Tadaima!" called the three of them in unison, though Hayato did still seem a little shy about saying it, even a week after he'd come to live with them.

"Otou-san, you never told us that you were closing the restaurant early today!" Takeshi told his father, not really noticing the man that he'd been talking to.

"Well, I didn't know I'd be closing it early either," said Tsuyoshi with a wry smile as he got out from behind the counter to greet his boys, giving them all a hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Eh? An unexpected guest?" asked Tsuna, looking over at Iemitsu, who was still sitting in his place, staring at Tsuna with an odd expression on his face.

His expression tight, Tsuyoshi smiled, saying, "That's right. Boys, I'd like you to say hello to Sawada Iemitsu-san."

And immediately, the tension in the air upped a bit.

Takeshi and Hayato's expressions turned into frowns, and they moved closer to Tsuna, but said brunet just kept smiling.

"Ohayou, _Sawada-san_!" said Tsuna, bowing politely. "I feel so _honoured_ that the _External Advisor_ has actually come to visit me in person! I hope I can live up to yours and the Vongola Nono's expectations, _Sawada-san_!"

A small frown on his face, Iemitsu said, "Tsuna I-"

"Please refrain from calling me so familiarly, _Sawada-san_," said Tsuna in reply, that smile still on his face. "I don't know you well enough to appreciate being called without an honorific, _Sawada-san_."

After that, Tsuna turned to his father, who was visibly holding back an amused smile, and said, "I'm sorry, _otou-san_, but I have to go upstairs now and do my homework."

"Of course," replied Tsuyoshi, still holding back a smile.

And with that, Tsuna bowed once more in Iemitsu's direction, saying, "Goodbye, _Sawada-san_," before turning and heading upstairs to his room, his thoroughly amused brothers following closely behind him.

And all Iemitsu could do was stare dumbly at the door, not really comprehending what had just happened.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, that's the end of this fic XD I hope you all liked! Sorry, not much to say for now, since I kinda really need to leave for school, but please do leave a review, ne? Ciao!


End file.
